


A Fairly Indecent Proposal

by StellaMachiavelli



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Loves Louis, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism, but sex is here, sneaky green-eyed sneaks, so you might like it, very little plot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaMachiavelli/pseuds/StellaMachiavelli
Summary: Lestat has just one reasonable request of Louis: a night of sex and voyeurism with David. Louis will never agree to that, surely?





	

 

“David’s home for the week,” said Lestat. He ran his hand down Louis’s flank, then up again, and cupped his bottom. 

Louis did not look up from the pillow, but shifted against Lestat a little, pressing his back into his maker’s belly. “Hmm.” 

“I was thinking--” 

“No.” 

“You didn’t even hear me out!” said Lestat, giving his buttocks a squeeze. “We could just--” 

“ _ No _ .” 

Lestat let go of him and pulled forward, leaning over his fledgling. “What is your problem? It’s one thing I’ve asked of you, and you won’t even  _ consider  _ it.” 

Louis sat up and turned over to face Lestat, scowling. “I don’t understand you,”  he hissed. “You have  _ killed  _ people for flirting with me. You have chased away others in the coven when they’ve made overtures to me. I can’t even be around Armand without you stalking me relentlessly. And now you want to watch this?”

Lestat clasped his kness to his chest and gave a shrug. “This, I can control. This is two people I love doing something for  _ me _ .” 

“Ah, so it’s all about you.” Louis sat back against the headboard, folding his arms. “Now we get to the crux of it.” 

“Oh, don’t be such a fool, Louis. Of course it’s for  _ me _ .” 

“And my feelings don’t count?” 

Lestat turned his head and grinned. “He’s really good, you know.” 

Louis quirked an unhappy smile. “So you want me gone? I can always return to--” 

“Armand can burn in hell!” snapped Lestat. “You know I don’t want that. I just want…” he wrapped an arm around Louis. ‘I want to see you with someone else,’ he said, his voice husky. 

“But not Armand?” 

“No, never Armand!” 

Louis shook his head. “But why not? We would both enjoy it, then.” 

“I bet you would,” growled Lestat. “And I’m afraid of that, all right? But I know you respect David, and aren’t about to fall in love with him, and _ …  _ it’s my birthday soon…” 

Louis shook his head. “So I’ll buy you a car. It’ll make me feel less sordid.” 

“Think of the environment, Louis. This is the more green option.” 

“But David’s practically  _ my brother _ .” 

“Then that makes me your dad.” 

Louis shuddered. “You’re putting me off  _ you  _ now.” 

“What’s wrong?” said Lestat, leaning over and running a hand over his chest. “Don’t you like that I’m your daddy?” 

“For God’s sake, Lestat!” 

He fell about laughing. “Come on, stop being so touchy. You know the whole incest thing is moot, and you’re looking for a moral high ground you don’t need to take.” He crawled back over to Louis and took his hand, kissing it. “Come on. Live a little.” 

Louis bit his lip. “I don’t know, Lestat. I just… what if it’s rough? What if you get mad? What if  _ I  _ don’t like it?” 

“Then we’ll stop,” said Lestat, unable to hide the delight in his voice: Louis was actually considering it! “I promise we can talk about it beforehand, like gentleman. There’ll be a safe word, and you can be in control the whole time, I promise. Don’t I always know how to satisfy you?”

“And you -- you want to join in?” said Louis, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He pulled his hand away from Lestat. 

“Non, non. I know you wouldn’t like that.” Lestat tapped Louis’s finger with his nose delicately. “You can keep me all to yourself, you jealous little thing.” 

“I don’t know, Lestat. You have to let me think about this some more before you speak with David. And you have to put it carefully to him. He might say no.” 

“ _ Please _ . Who could resist you?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “And don’t frame it to him as something sinister, or meaningful. And don’t pretend it’s my choice.” 

“I won’t, stop getting mad.” 

“What will you say, then? Hmm?” 

Lestat flexed his fingers. “Well, I’ll say -- I’ll say: ‘See here, my good man. How do you feel about sex with the most gorgeous vampire ever to walk this planet -- nay, this universe -- while I rub one out because that’s super hot?’”

Louis growled deep in his throat. “Put it like that and  _ neither  _ of you will ever come near me again.” 

“But it’s a yes, right? You’ll do it?” 

Louis gave a long sigh. “For you. For you alone. And it’ll serve you right if I decide he’s better at sex and run away with him forever.” 

“You don’t even need that. Armand can’t be very satisfying with that--” 

“Lestat, don’t make me renege.” 

“Fine, fine” He kissed Louis and grinned. “This is going to be spectacular.” 


End file.
